sonicbetafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic 2 Beta (Simon Wai)
The Sonic the Hedgehog 2 "Simon Wai" prototype is a widely distributed prototype of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, which features an array of incomplete zones. It was found by Simon Wai on a Chinese website. In the prototype copy, only four levels can be played in "normal" gameplay (though technically this is a prerelease to test some features and so there is no real level order). The rest have to be accessed through the level select code. Many are not playable, so the debug code is used to explore the acts. Genocide City Zone and Death Egg Zone are blank, causing Sonic and Tails to fall to their deaths as soon as the Act begins. The Simon Wai prototype was widely distributed and may have been altered slightly by pirates to hide the SEGA logo from showing when the ROM boots up. The game was put on pirate cartridges with the help of a Super Magic Drive in Asia and Brazil and was then passed on as the final version. The prototype is frequently examined by hackers to determine how Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Mega Drive was developed. differents 1P Bugs *Instead of playing the 1-Up sound when Sonic gets 100 rings, the game plays a prototype version of the music from Death Egg Zone. (Death Egg Zone plays no music) However, if Sonic breaks open a 1-Up box, the proper 1-Up sound will play. *Tails has no balancing sprites, instead he uses a tail-less slowly animated version of his waiting sprites. *The concept for a partner is still a work in progress as Tails can lose rings for the player when hit, just like in the Nick Arcade prototype *Tails' AI is much simpler: he simply copies the moves that Sonic makes, and makes no attempt to keep up with Sonic. *If Tails dies, he's will come back on screen still in his death sprite, and will spin as soon as he hits ground. This is because Tails cant fly yet. *Spindash is still a work in progress, as Sonic and Tails can only charge the spindash once, and the sound for when Sonic spins in Sonic 1 is heard, as there is no sound effect for the spindash. *The full blue sphere game is unlocked when Sonic & Knuckles is locked on. *Genocide City and Death Egg although empty, use the Emerald Hill palette. *Final boss music for Death Egg is in the ROM and is exactly the same as the final's. *Tails uses slightly different jumping and rolling sprites. *Sonic's sprites use the same palette as the final, but are Sonic 1 style. There are also unused spinning sprites in the ROM. *There is a bug where Sonic's pushing animations are used instead of his running animation 2P Bugs **Tails is only playable via 2 player mode. **Sonic may only pass the signpost **Sonic and Tails both share the same life and ring counters **Sonic and Tails still have to defeat the boss in Emerald Hill **There is no countdown for Tails after Sonic passes the signpost. **If the 2P controller isn't moved, Tails will still follow and copy Sonic. Category:Beta games Category:Sonic 2 beta game